A business has systems that receive and process orders from customers. The systems record the orders as transactions. Unfortunately, some of these transactions will be fraudulent. While it is desirable for the business to identify and eliminate the fraudulent transactions as soon as possible, preferably before fulfillment, or to cancel service as soon as it is determined the transaction is fraudulent, this is not always possible. In particular, for large businesses in which many transactions occur in relatively short time periods and/or many different layers exist for each of these transactions, the known approaches to investigate, identify and cancel fraudulent transactions are both complicated and cumbersome.